1. Field
The following description relates to a thin film deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the thin film deposition apparatus, and an organic light-emitting display device manufactured by using the method, and more particularly, to a thin film deposition apparatus that is suitable for manufacturing large-sized display devices on a mass scale and that can be used for high-definition patterning, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the thin film deposition apparatus, and an organic light-emitting display device manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device has a larger viewing angle, a better contrast characteristic, and a faster response rate as compared with other display devices, and thus has drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged to face each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed via various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin layer having the desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such a FMM is not suitable for manufacturing larger devices using a mother glass having a fifth-generation (5G) size or greater. In other words, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to its own gravity, thereby distorting a pattern, which is not conducive for the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.